


Arachne

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Side Virgil, Gen, Remus mention, Thomas mention, Virgil is a spider, pre dealing with anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: Anxiety expects being summoned in the next video, so he goes to Deceit for help with his appearance.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 324





	Arachne

The room was dark. There was movement however, and the rustling of fabric. Long shadows moved outwards, then curled back around the hunched figure. 

“What the hell, Anxiety!” Deceit flipped on the light of his room as he entered, unaware of the presence of his fellow side. Anxiety turned around and looked at him, blinking with four more eyes than a normal human being would have. “Oh I’m sorry, did I scare you?” His fangs caught the light before his grin disappeared and his expression became serious. “I need your help.”

Deceit huffed, crossing his arms. “Be quick, before I throw you out.” He noticed Anxiety’s legs tense up and relax again, the long inhuman stilts that emerged from his back. Every dark side had an animal after all. Deceit was a snake, Creativity was an octopus and so forth... and Anxiety was a spider. 

“Thomas is planning more videos.” Anxiety glared, keeping his fists inside his hoodie pockets. “And with that comes more soul searching. He knows he has heightened anxiety, before you know it he accidentally summons me.” Deceit nodded. He knew what Anxiety was talking about: this new “Sanders Sides” series that Thomas had started had already featured the Others. The Light Sides, as The Duke called them. And along with that, the deceitful side had felt that his veil, that hid the sides from their host, had lightened when it came to Anxiety.

“What do I have to do with that?” Deceit said, his tone unimpressed. “Just do your job and don’t tattle, then everything will be fine.” “That’s not the problem.” The spider groaned. “I just need a solution for.. These.” He gestured to his animalistic eyes, right underneath his human ones.” Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Your eyes?” Anxiety hunched his shoulders again. “I can retract my legs and hide my fangs, but I want my face looking normal too.”

“Why would you want that? I thought you liked scaring people.” Deceit said with a hint of sarcasm. But the side came closer, inspecting Anxiety's face. He seemed.. tense. Deceit, who was an expert at reading people, thought that he even noticed a hint of vulnerability. But that was gone quickly. “I want to scare him, not give him a heart attack….Just do it.” The spider sneered. “You’re good at disguises and stuff, right?”

Deceit let out a hum. “Since they are pitch black, they’re easily hidden with the right tools.” He summoned a case of eyeshadow in one hand, and a makeup brush with the other. “Try these.” Anxiety took them with a bit of hesitation. “So.. Do I just.. put it on or?” “Just underneath.” Deceit traced a semi-circle underneath his human eye. 

The spider sighed and got to work. He retracted his legs behind his body, leaving only a humanoid silhouette. A few moments passed as Anxiety brushed back and forth on his cheeks, and soon enough the spider eyes were hidden by the dark powder. Deciet, who had been watching, nodded approvingly. “That’s it! Now you just look like a sad emo.” Anxiety wanted to snark back, but glanced at himself in the tiny mirror of the case again. “Thanks for helping me I guess-” He muttered, quickly finishing the other eye. 

He held out the supplies for Deceit to take again. “Keep them.” Deceit said. “Just tell me how it went. Maybe Thomas will like you so much he wants you around more often.” Anxiety scoffed. “Nobody wants Anxiety around.” He saluted the scaled side as he sank out to his own room. Deceit stared at the empty spot for a moment. Perhaps it was a Good Thing after all that Thomas did not know everything about his sides.


End file.
